Jam
Jam, also known as Mr. Navigate, is one of the three titular protagonists of the series. He is the second member of a trio of Grins who, along with Yeah and Fury, share the same body and must work together to get the delicious mango at the end of every level. Character description Jam is a Grin clad in blue accents, a color that reflects his energetic and impulsive personality. His most notable physical trait is the presence of pupilless eyes, which generally take the shape of crescents in Yeah Jam Fury but are more naturally shaped and sharp in Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!. Unlike with Yeah and Fury, Jam's beige hat is hooked instead of round, though he still carries the characteristic brim and two brown earphones on the sides. Not so different from the other Grins' style, Jam also wears a blue shirt, a beige jacket with a blue line, navy blue pants and two caramel shoes. Jam's most distinctive attribute is his blue hammer, which is used to smash the ground and propel into the air, allowing for huge leaps. In Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!, Jam uses the Memory Book to communicate with Yeah and Fury without having to do so face-to-face. Jam writes in blue ink and has the smallest handwriting of the three, though he generally writes the most at once. Role in the Yeah Jam Fury series Jam is the second of the three playable characters, along with Yeah and Fury, in both games of the Yeah Jam Fury series. Jam cannot jump as high as Yeah, but he runs the fastest of the three, though he also has the lowest traction. With his aforementioned hammer, Jam can make use of high and long jumps by smashing the ground. Jam's special ability is a "boost" that causes him to jump through the air at a great speed. He can also grip onto most walls for a short time before falling, and in Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!, he can also run a short distance up those walls. Jam can then use his hammer to send himself flying away from the walls and onto another, thereby allowing wall jumps. With far-apart platforms, he is essential because his ability is the only way to cross these gaps without creating Yellow Blocks. However, this also makes him the most uncontrollable and difficult character to use in each game, as he may slip from the block platforms and fall down. Gallery Artwork Jam Concept 1.jpg|Early concept art of Jam for Yeah Jam Fury. Jam Concept 2.jpg|Later concept art of Jam for Yeah Jam Fury. YJF Jam art.png|Jam's official art from Yeah Jam Fury. YJFUME! Jam art.png|Jam's appearance in Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!. Jam Can't Wait.jpg|Jam's "Can't wait to meet you!" promotional image for Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!. Splash Card - Jam.png|Jam's splash card in Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!. Card - Jam! (Cover).jpg|Jam's Steam Trading Card artwork for Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!. Card - Frosty Jam (Cover).jpg|Frosty Jam's Steam Trading Card artwork for Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!. Emoticon - yjfjam.png|Jam's emoticon for Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!. Season's Beatings.jpg|Winter-themed promotional artwork of Ms. Carrot chasing Jam atop Mr. Snowman. Jam Lunar.png|Artwork of Jam featured on the cover art for What To Do With All These Memories?. Screenshot YJF - Stage Done - Jam.png|Jam clears the stage level in Yeah Jam Fury. Category:Characters in Yeah Jam Fury Category:Characters in Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody! Category:Yeah Jam Fury series Category:McLeodGaming Category:World Entertainment Studios